


Blue Dress

by beestiels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Bottom!Cas, Castiel in Panties, Come Eating, Come Shot, Coming Untouched, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, M/M, Riding, Rimming, Top Dean, Top Dean Winchester, Twink Castiel, Twink!Cas, cas in panties, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3635718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beestiels/pseuds/beestiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel wears a pretty blue dress and panties, and his bossy attitude convinces Dean to rim him before Cas rides him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Dress

**Author's Note:**

> [Link to this fic on my tumblr](http://beestiels.tumblr.com/post/114899043463/ao3-link-to-be-added-soon-this-is-1-7-of-pure).
> 
> Sorry it's been so long since I've posted fic! I got busy with art stuff, then I went on vacation in Disney World, and then my laptop charger ripped in half. D: Also, in case you're wondering about my current WIP series, The Boy Next Door & Alignment, fear not! They're not abandoned. Just being slow to be updated with everyone going on. I'm also formulating a longfic to write that will be witch!Dean/familiar!Cas (also twink!Cas, and his familiar form will be a cat), and I also plan on participating in DCBB15 with a different fic!
> 
> Also hope you don't mind but this fic has literally no plot. It's literally just all porn, jumps right into it with no buildup hahaaaaa

Castiel’s powder blue dress felt whisper-soft in Dean’s fingers as he bunched it up around his boyfriend’s hips. Castiel was mewling and squirming in Dean’s lap, urging him to slip his fingers under his silky panties and open him up. Mouthing wetly at Castiel’s neck, Dean moved one hand upwards to tease Castiel’s already hardening nipples through the fabric of his dress. Cas allowed this for a few minutes, writhing and arching his back as the buds became more sensitive and his cock tented his panties, before he was growling out Dean’s name and began to impatiently nip at his neck.

“Ah!” Dean gasped. “Okay, okay. Bossy today.”

He dipped his hand beneath the fabric, and began to pet and trace Castiel’s rim with his middle finger, causing the younger man to shudder and keen.

“Dean, I want your fingers in me, dammit!” Cas growled. “If you don’t get the lube and start opening me up for your cock right now, it better because you plan on using your tongue first.”

“Oh?” Dean cocked a brow. “Actually, that’s a great idea. Wanna sit on my face, sweatheart?” 

His green eyes sparkled with amusement, and barely as the breath left his mouth was Castiel pushing him down on the bed, tossing his panties off at record speed, and straddling Dean’s lips. A high whine tore from his throat as Dean’s tongue began to lap at his hole, the soft cotton fabric of his dress brushing against Dean’s chest, enveloping him as he began to enthusiastically eat out his boyfriend. Castiel’s elegant fingers gripped the headboard, and he used his new leverage to ride Dean’s face, swiveling and undulating his hips as Dean’s soft tongue laved wetly over his hole, plush lips sucking his rim and his teeth giving the occasional playful nip.

“Oh, fuck!” Cas groaned as Dean’s tongue probed inside his entrance, causing his cock to twitch with delight. “Love your tongue, you get me so wet.”

Castiel began to pant heavily, and brought one hand to tug at his own nipples through the fabric of his dress again, teasing until he could feel his cock leaking and dampening the front of his dress with slick, pearly precome.

Heat curled in his belly as his cock began to twitch with more fervor, the filthy sounds of Dean’s tongue lapping at his sopping, opening hole making him feel like we was flying, and just as he began to beg desperately for “more!” “faster!” “fuck my slutty hole with your tongue!”, he felt strong, calloused fingers gripping his sharp hips, lifting him just a scant few inches out of reach from his partner’s sinful mouth.

A loud whine made Castiel’s displeasure more than known, but Dean hushed and soothed him by craning his neck and peppering his hole and the flushed flesh of his thighs with kisses.

“Shhhh, angel. Just stay like this for a second, okay? You’ll get what you want, don’t worry.”

Castiel’s legs and ass felt much cooler with Dean’s heat gone from under him, but he did as he was told, one hand still on the headboard, his eyes squeezed shut, and the other hand continuing to lightly brush his nipples, small gasps hitching his breath as we waited. The sound of Dean quickly rummaging through a drawer filtered to his ears before the bed was dipping under him again, and Dean was dragging him back down on his face once more.

The feeling of rough stubble against soft skin had Castiel sighing in relief as Dean continued his ministrations, slowly and more deeply than before. There was the sound of a cap popping, and a light cherry scent was released into the air, and then a slick finger was joining in beside Dean’s tongue. Castiel desperately ground his hips down, eager to accept the digit into him. As much as he enjoyed Dean’s tongue against him, in him, he was ready for more, for the feeling of Dean’s large cock sliding in and out of his soaked, stretched hole, making him feel full and overwhelmed.

“Please, Dean, another,” Cas commanded breathlessly, “wanna be open for your cock.”

Cas heard, and felt, Dean let out a rumbling groan, the vibrations pulsing through him, urging him to push back on Dean’s tongue and finger as he added a second digit, and soon a third, and by the end, Castiel was being generously, wetly tongue-fucked accompanied by four thick, lube-slick fingers.

Dean pulled back, and Castiel mewled, agitated, at the empty feeling, but Dean couldn’t help taking a moment to stare with lust-dark eyes at Castiel’s twitching, stretched open hole, pink around the rim and dripping with lube and spit. Dean mouthed at Castiel’s thighs, kissing and sucking before pulling away and seating Cas on his chest, using the tips of his fingers to toy teasingly at his sensitive opening, dipping only slightly past the ring of muscles.

“How do you wanna do it, angel?” Dean asked, snaking his other hand up Castiel’s dress to rub his hip and lightly stroke his cock. “Do you wanna lay down, or do you want to sit on my cock?”

“I wanna sit on your cock.” Cas grinned. “And I want to get you ready.”

Before Dean could even respond, Cas was turning around on him, presenting his spread hole to Dean, dress flipped halfway up his back, and taking his cock down his throat, the sudden warm wetness enveloping his length causing him to cry out in euphoric surprise. Cas reached blindly for the bottle of lube, sucking Dean’s cock sloppily and happily, and popped the cap once he finally found it. He pulled off for a moment to squeeze some into his hand, the dived back down, Dean lapping at his hole and petting his fingers over it lightly in the meantime. Cas took Dean’s erection past halfway into his mouth, and used his hand to spread the flavored lube over the rest. He quickly worked Dean over with hands, lips, and tongue until he was coated generously in lube, spit, and his own precome.

Dean gave Cas’s ass a playful smack, watching the flesh jiggle a bit before giving it an impatient squeeze, and Cas pulled off, keeping his back to Dean and holding his dress up. He sank down on on Dean’s cock, released the fabric, and rode him reverse cowgirl. The front of the dress fluttered over his cock, causing pleasant shivers to run down his spine as he rode Dean languidly, and he felt a cool rush of air against his ass as Dean bunched the fabric in his fists and lifted it to watch his cock sliding in and out, Cas’s pink rim stretched enticingly around his girth.

The sounds of breathy moans and slick skin filled the air as Cas rode Dean indulgently, before Dean was squeezing his hips and asking him to turn around.

“Want you to lift that dress up so I can see your pretty little cock.” He panted. “Wanna see your face when you come.”

Cas did as instructed and turned around, though a bit clumsily, and the blush on his cheeks darkened as he lifted his dress. He loved how exposed and slutty it made him feel, and how much it put him in Dean’s control. He didn’t have any extra leverage without his hands on Dean’s body, and it allowed Dean to grip him tight and bounce his body on his cock as fast or slow as he wished, using Cas like his personal fuck toy, and it had Cas crying in ecstasy and teetering on the edge, flush extending down his chest to his groin, cock jumping with rapture as Dean nailed his prostrate repeatedly.

Dean almost complained about his noises being muffled as Cas stuffed the hem of his dress in his mouth, but he stopped before he even began to form words when he realized it was so his hands could be free to go back to his nipples. Dean loved to watch his boyfriend play with himself, and the sight of Cas twisting and pulling on the rosy buds harshly while keeping his eyes locked on Dean’s face was as pleasurable for Dean to view as it was for Cas to feel.

Dean bounced Cas on his cock harder and faster, whispering encouraging filth.

“That’s it, play with yourself for me, you little slut.” He growled. “Feel so fucking good on my cock. So fucking wet for me baby, look at how much your little cock is dripping.”

Dean continued the string of dirty talk, moaning and growling about how good Cas’s hole felt, how wet and warm it was, how pretty he was letting himself be used like a little sex toy, what a whore he was for loving being bounced a big cock so much. Another slam to his prostate, and Cas’s mouth was dropping open in a carnal cry, cock jumping harshly and coming untouched over Dean’s stomach, pearly white ropes splashing onto his collarbone, some of it even reaching his neck and lips. Dean licked Cas’s taste off of him as he fucked him through his orgasm, the feeling of Cas’s muscles rippling around him combined with the sight of his flushed face, delicate eyelashes brushing his cheeks as he squeezed them shut with the fabric of his dress stuffed in house mouth, while still toying with himself, sent Dean over the edge soon after.

Castiel collapsed on top of him, continuing to rotate his hips as he milked Dean’s cock through his orgasm, his own dick twitching in a valiant too-soon effort to reawaken with the feeling of Dean spilling inside him, marking him up –something he could never get enough of.

Sighing contently, Cas felt Dean’s thick arms wrap around him, and not long after he spilled his last drop inside him, he was flipping Cas over, laying him out indulgently to gently lap the come from his oversensitive, fucked-out hole, and licking up his own come that had stuck to Cas’s belly and chest after laying on top of Dean.

Cas let himself drift off, basking in the feeling of being taken care of by Dean’s affectionate and delicate ministrations after a good fucking, knowing if he fell asleep Dean would gently nudge him awake as he cleaned him off with warm washcloths and asked him what he wanted to eat.


End file.
